One More Night
by DoubleBBrendan
Summary: When Billy Mayhew is sent to help with the rehabilitation of an offender, all is not what it seems with the distant, psychotic prisoner. With the help of his partner can they help to reunite the man with his nearest and dearest and become a readjusted member of society. This is a crossover story with Hollyoaks.


"Hello Mr Mayhew is it?" an older, tubby man stood in front of him and held out his hand. Billy simply nodded as a reply and shook it, he pointed to a chair on one side of the desk and moved round himself and sunk down opposite him. "Frank Mitchell" he introduced himself, "We at the prison really appreciate you coming in to help us rehabilitate these men" Billy nodded "It goes without saying the impact you have"

"Mr Mitchell..."

"Frank, please"

"Frank" Billy nodded, "I don't mean to speak out of place but I don't normally get a welcome committee"

"No"

"So why am I sat here instead of doing my job?"

"I'll cut to the chase then" he placed a folder in front of him "We have had a transfer" he tapped it "He has come from Broadmoor"

"Broadmoor?"

"Its a psychiatric hospital, they also house psychotic prisoners"

"I am aware of it. Where do I come into this?"

"Well this man, he was imprisoned for murdering five people, two of which were close family members"

"So why the sudden transfer?"

"He was originally in a prison down south, they transferred him to Broadmoor because of certain... tendencies shall we say" the man rose to his feet "Broadmoor had him for five years and now we have him, problem is, they say he isn't insane, he has served seven years of a life sentence and he has been awarded parole"

"Really?" Billy asked "He sounds like a monster"

"Monster or no monster in less than two months he will be released and since being inside he has been a model prisoner on paper"

"On paper?"

"Nothing ever sticks, always comes out on top"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand why you are telling me this?"

"I want you to rehabilitate him"

"I am happy to help any one, I don't understand why the preparation meeting"

"I have to stress to you, this man, there is something not right" Billy clearly looked worried and Frank sighed, resting on the table in front of him "They have tried medicating him, religion, therapy, nothing has worked, he is psychotic"

"Broadmoor don't think so"

"No but who says the system never get it wrong or that they can't be bought"

"Okay, so what is his story? Family, friends?"

"Younger sister, a wife and two boys and a gay lover, he has refused all visits"

"Okay, maybe I should go and meet him".

XOXOX

Stood outside the door Billy was nervous, opening the folder he took in the photo and information, he remembered reading about this man in the newspapers. A violent thug, a gangster, a cold blooded killer. Billy had never turned away from anyone, he had never thought of anyone as a lost cause. He was living with an ex convict, he was far from one to judge. He looked to the prison guard and straightened his dog collar before pushing the door open. The room was empty, with the exception of a table and a chair either side of it. The man was sat on the far chair, his legs wrapped round the back of the chair and his chin rested on it. He had his back to Billy, but he felt intimidated already. Billy moved over and placed the folder to the table "Mr Brady, I am Billy Mayhew and I have been asked to visit you" he paused waiting for a response, any response. "I work as part of a rehabilitation programme and I want to assist you with settling into life outside of prison". Still no response "Mr Brady, is this something you would be interested in?" he paused "Brendan?"

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I take a look at my life and realize there's not much left', Coz I've been blastin' and laughin' so long, that even my mama thinks that my mind is gone, but I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it" rising to his feet he turned to face Billy, who took an unconscious step back and watched the man straighten his mustache. "Well hello father" Brendan spoke.

"Mr Brady, are you a religious man?"

"That I am but I ain't signing from your hymn sheet"

"Catholic?"

"Mmm, good Irish Catholic boy"

"You said, you have never crossed a man who didn't deserve it?"

"Been spendin' most their lives, livin' in the gangsta's paradise"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand?"

"Coolio, Gangsters Paradise, the film will blow you away, proper gangster life it is, well as gangster as it with school kids. I know you can't beat a bit of Elvis and Johnny Cash but you have to move with the times" he gave an outward growl "And they all think they are wee gangsters in here"

"It's a song" Billy stated

"That it is Billy, what is that short for William?" he asked, not waiting for an answer "William, good name"

"I think we are getting off subject slightly, I am here to talk through your plans for after prison"

"My plans?"

"Yes, I see you have a sister, will you visit her?"

"Chez, she has kiddies now, a husband, she doesn't need a psychotic brother getting in the way" a smirk covered his face "Psychotic, that's what they told you about me, eh?"

"Is that what you think you are?"

"I think I just need to get out more" he gave a loud throaty laugh "Screws aren't keen on me popping up the pub for a quick one"

"So what are your plans?"

"The pub for a quick one"

"I mean long term?"

"I know ya did William, but who says there will be a long term?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean William, I have a target on my back, I am the tiny little boy holding the huge red flag for the big scary bull"

"I can speak to the police and get you protection if you feel its needed"

"Ha, who do you think released the bull?"

"Mr Brady..."

"We are done, good talk" he turned away and moved to the far wall and began dragging his fingers up and down it, tracing the brick lines "You can't beat a bit of Johnny though"

"Mr Brady, I am here to help"

"I hear the train a comin', it's rolling round the bend, and I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when, I'm stuck in Folsom prison, and time keeps draggin' on"

"Brendan"

"When I was just a baby my mama told me, son always be a good boy, don't ever play with guns, but I shot a man in Reno just to watch him die".

Billy picked his folder up and headed to the door, turning and looking back at the man he sighed "If you change your mind Mr Brady, just let the guards know".


End file.
